


Bed : Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill/Sam Carter (a Stargate SG1 music video)

by Braid7



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanvids, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some evil editing has Jack, Daniel and Sam in a very confused love triangle. Song by Semisonic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed : Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill/Sam Carter (a Stargate SG1 music video)

[Bed : Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill/Sam Carter (a Stargate SG1 music video) : link to external site](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/sg1.html)  
[Streaming version](http://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/41/bed-:-stargate-sg1-:-jack-daniel-sam)


End file.
